


Stuck In Love

by ohmymyotp



Category: Carry On - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst?, But here you go, Leavers Ball (Simon Snow), M/M, Pining, Watford Eighth Year, carry on, enjoy, idk what this is, just like everything else in my life, rainbow rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymyotp/pseuds/ohmymyotp
Summary: I made this fanfic while listening to this song on repeat, Stuck in love (hence the title). It just makes me so emo (besides the fact that it was from this drama I watched) but the song itself makes me cry. So like I do with everything else, I turned it into Snowbaz. (yes I am aware this may be a problem). So yeah, maybe listen to the song as you read this on repeat and tell me how you like it.





	Stuck In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fanfic while listening to this song on repeat, Stuck in love (hence the title). It just makes me so emo (besides the fact that it was from this drama I watched) but the song itself makes me cry. So like I do with everything else, I turned it into Snowbaz. (yes I am aware this may be a problem). So yeah, maybe listen to the song as you read this on repeat and tell me how you like it.

The leaver’s ball is the ball at the end of the year. 

The last time many of the student’s see one another before going off into the world. The last time everyone is at Watford. The last time Baz gets to see Simon. 

Simon Snow, with the bronze curls. Simon with bright blue eyes. Simon who shines more brilliant than the sun itself. Simon Snow, the boy Baz is hopelessly in love with.

He’ll never know Baz’s feelings towards him. All he will remember is how Baz treated him throughout their years at Watford. He’ll never know the feelings behind every action, every thought, Baz ever had. 

Simon’s dancing with Penny, and surprisingly even with Agatha. Despite Agatha having broken off their relationship not long ago. It was the leaver’s ball, so Simon forgave her. Not wanting to lose one of his close friends.

**

Simon looked so happy, dancing, smiling and laughing with Penny and Agatha. And here was Baz sulking in the corner, feeling nothing but dread and unhappiness. What would have happened if he had accepted Simon the first day at Watford? Maybe they would have been friends, or by this point, they would have been more than friends.

Baz sighs and continued looking at Simon. It was his last day, so he did not bother being inconspicuous about his staring, even when Simon turned around to look at him; even when Simon frowned at him; even as Simon began walking towards him.

“Why are you standing there alone?” asks Simon. Baz, filled with despair, doesn’t answer but shrugs instead. Baz almost laughs at his own action because it was such a “Simon like” thing to do, but refrains himself from doing so. Opting to just memorize every mole Simon has on his face, even though he already has it memorized. Simon, still frowning in confusion at Baz, takes his hand and leads him to the dance floor with the other students. Baz unable to say anything follows him.  
Simon doesn’t really know why he is doing this. Penny left to dance with Micah who came as a surprise for her. And Agatha left. When Simon was looking for the food and drink section, his eyes landed on Baz. Baz who always looks perfect no matter where he is or what he is wearing looked depressed. The fact that Simon could identify an emotion on his face was shocking enough. But what was even more of a shock, was the slight pain in his chest when he noticed how sad Baz looked. Simon wanted to go up to him and hug him. He wanted to tell Baz that whatever was causing his sadness, that he would get over it. Instead, when Simon did not get an answer to his question, he just took Baz by the hand and lead him to the dance floor. What exactly did Simon intend to happen, he had no clue. But Baz’s hand was soft and cold against his. Simon didn’t want to let go, and he didn’t know why. He pushed those thoughts away, looked up at Baz, and placed his arms on Baz’s shoulders. Baz’s arms came around his waist, and both slowly started moving to the music. 

Not once did they say a word. They just stared into each other’s eyes. Blue against grey. Baz’s heart pounding hard against his chest. He knows he should leave. But Simon is constantly drawing him in, and he knows it is not good. There is absolutely nothing that can ever come of it. But he stays.

Simon is still looking at Baz’s eyes. Staring him down like he did that dragon, chin tilted and locked. All Baz can think of is kissing Simon Snow. Simon, who is in his arms, staring up at him; his lips are hanging open because he’s a mouth breather and it would be so easy just to lower his head and kiss them. Baz feels like he’s going to explode and stops dancing, still holding Simon. “Simon,” Baz says. And that’s when the unexpected happened, Simon kissed Baz. 

Baz’s lips are soft. Softer than Simon had ever imagined. And it hits him. He’s thought of Baz’s lips before. And his hair. Simon brings his hands up, one arm wrapped around Baz’s neck, the other in Baz’s hair. It’s soft is all Simon can think. He doesn’t want to stop this either. It’s better than fighting, so much better.

Baz thinks he’s going to be engulfed in flames by how hot Simon is. Simon's hands against his cold skin. But he will happily die kissing Simon Snow.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is trash, but it’s what I pictured when I listened to the song and I tried to put it into words. So I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
